


Broken Sinner

by amixii10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mania, No Dialogue, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Slow Burn, ish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is possessive. That’s a fact that he tries to hide... it’s been this way for all his life. Fear can’t hold him down forever, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Broken Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I loved every second of it

Hinata Shoyo could get more than a little… _ possessive,  _ at times.

He got possessive over his food- his parents had learned long ago not to touch it, and he only  _ sometimes _ let Natsu get away with it. 

He got possessive when Natsu’s classmates would tease a little too much, or if someone touched his sister. 

He got possessive when the opposing team would threaten theirs, when they would say that he couldn’t change their middle school team. 

He got possessive when people insulted his friends, or when the mailman had been a bit too rough, or when someone touched what belonged to  _ him. _

__

He took care of all of those people- told them off, trash-talked, or ignored them. He knew possessive was a bad trait, and that it was easy to slip out of hand. So he had a hold on it. He was getting better, so much better. 

__

Until he had met Kageyama Tobio. 

__

Kageyama was  _ so annoying.  _ At least, at first. And then they spent time together practicing, and learning each other, and understanding how the other ticked. After all, they couldn’t perform their ‘insane quick’ if they didn’t know each other, could they? 

__

And Hinata hadn’t realized it until then, but he was falling back into his old habits. He noticed how people shrunk away from Kageyama and him when they were together, as though he would end them, lest they look at him wrong. 

__

He started to notice how their other teammates stopped touching Kageyama. 

__

He pulled himself back, for a while. He really tried. 

__

But the shackles of jealousy were stronger than he thought, and again he was imprisoned in a cycle of destructive love, a path that would inevitably wear him down, over and over and over. 

__

Kageyama confronted him. Asked him why he stopped hanging out after school. Why he wasn't allowed to come over anymore. Why Hinata stopped coming to morning practice. 

__

His throat had closed up. Constructed upon itself. Prevented him from saying anything weird or untoward. 

__

It was his personal hell. 

__

It was his personal hell, to see himself isolate himself, to see Kageyama walking by himself, or worse, with some  _ girl. _

__

It was leading him on a path of self-destruction. He had to do something about this, otherwise he would wither up and die inside. 

__

He starts going back to morning practice. Starts to un-alienate himself from his friends. He won’t tell them what had been bothering him, but they figure if he’s here, something good must have happened. They don’t know. They don’t know how bad he is. 

__

To want something so unattainable. 

__

He starts talking to Kageyama again; his lips still remain shut on the matter. 

__

They reform their bond. They become inseparable and invincible. 

__

Hinata feels invisible. He’s hiding, hiding a true part of himself. Hiding who he really is. 

__

Hinata Shoyo is a liar, a liar, a liar. The words echo in his head from their first win. 

__

It becomes a constant undertone in his life. An echo, a part of him. He pulls away.

__

Kageyama breaks. He comes to his house in the dead of night, no call, no text, no warning. 

__

He doesn’t have to; Hinata will always welcome him, no matter what, and that night, they finally talk. 

__

And god, oh god, Kageyama understands. He tells Hinata that he’s not a liar, he’s not a fake, he’s not a creep. 

__

Kageyama tells him it’s  _ okay. _

__

And god, if that wasn’t what he wanted to hear this whole time. To hear that it was okay, that he didn’t need to pull himself back to the point of isolation. 

__

Kageyama let’s him hold his hand tighter than anyone else. Lets them kiss until they both pant for breath. Lets them stay together when they probably shouldn’t be. 

__

But he also tells him to back off, when to leave him alone. He tells him when he’s being too much, or not enough.

__

But they work it out: Hinata Shoyo may be possessive.

__

And Kageyama Tobio was a sin, so Hinata Shoyo was a happy sinner. 

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
